


lunar tides

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: Is it a good idea to invite just anyone into your tent?
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: selkies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	lunar tides

There were a few key benefits to being a world-renowned landscape photographer who ran a popular vlog about one’s travels. Namely, the travelling. Also the sweet, sweet Pavlovian validation that came with the likes rolling in on each new Instagram post.

And, though it was strange, Raihan relished in experiencing the varied weather that came with remote locales. He was no storm chaser (he would leave that to the _real_ pros) but there was an ethereal beauty that he wanted to capture from the weather. His most famous set of photos was from a sandstorm, the tiny particles dancing through the air, immortalized through the lens of his camera. He’d won a lot of awards for that collection, somehow. 

It was unusual, then, that he found himself taking a very traditional landscape this time around. He’d come to the island for some dramatic clouds, and he did manage to get that, but he felt like he needed something else. He’d asked the locals about some hidden scenic spots to try out, and this was the last one on the list. The others hadn’t panned out but he was hopeful this one would. 

That was how Raihan ended up on this rugged, rocky coastline, a good three-hour drive from the nearest human settlement, and another hour-long walk from his car, watching the sun dip below the horizon. He’d taken a good number of shots of the sunset, did a quick story update showing the casually gorgeous scenery, but it was a full moon tonight and he was hopeful that it’d give him the most beautiful photos of the whole trip.

There wasn’t a human in sight, but there were seals playing in the froth. He smiled. He didn’t bring the telephoto so they were too far for him to get a good shot, but he could see how much fun they were having. Raihan had set up his tent and eaten dinner, so now he just had to wait. Closing his eyes, he leaned back in his camp chair, letting the sound of the waves wash over him.

He fell asleep.

Probably many hours later, he woke up because of a cold wet object nudging his hand. Groggily, he glanced over to see what was there, and he found a pair of big golden eyes. He sleepily thought of that man he helped earlier in the week, the one with the most beautiful fur cape. Without thinking, he said, “It’s you again?”

With a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and properly looked over. “Ah. You’re a seal.” The seal tilted its head and nudged Raihan again. “Friendly, aren’t you?” Raihan put a hand on the seal's head and smiled. “Well, I’m glad you woke me up. I almost slept right through to tomorrow morning!”

He busied himself with the setup of his tripod and camera settings. Everything was on a timer and he had it take multiple shots over the next three hours, to make sure he’d have a lot to work with. The seal watched him the whole time.

“You’re an odd seal, you know that? Most people get bored when I’m doing all this stuff. They all think the results are amazing but they don’t realize that most of the work is set up, waiting, more waiting, maybe some cursing, and then take-down. And of course, the post-processing after.”

Raihan opened up his tent door and sat down on his sleeping bag. The moon was much too bright to do any stargazing, but at least it lit the water beautifully. The seal had come a bit closer to Raihan's tent door.

He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. “Lots of space for you,” he said with a smile, “unless you prefer being outside?”

The seal looked apprehensive, and Raihan barked out a short laugh. “I won’t bite! Really, you’re the big strong creature here, I’m just a human talking to animals like they understand me at all.” He flopped backwards onto the sleeping bag and stretched.

The seal came over and poked its head into the tent. Raihan laughed again. Perhaps encouraged by this, the seal flopped inside the tent, putting its head on Raihan's chest.

“You’re really sweet, you know?” Raihan smiled asked he pet the strange animal. “Your eyes are just gorgeous. They’re like the eyes of this man I met the other day – absolutely stunning. And I would know, since my fans think I’m an arbiter of beauty in the natural world.”

Raihan was sleepy and rambling. The soft fur of the seal made him feel comforted and open, though, so he continued talking, even as he started to drift off to sleep. “You’re just as soft as his cloak. It was really nice. Thought about stealing it, it was so soft, but y’know, not a criminal and all.”

His eyes grew heavy. “Wish he didn’t run off, would’ve liked to get his name…” 

He awoke the next morning to the same soft fur under his hands. Smiling, he looked over to his side, expecting to see the cute seal from last night. Instead, there was a man curled on his chest, tucked under an arm like he belonged there. They were both under a familiar fur cloak...

Raihan wasn’t necessarily a stranger to waking up next to people unexpectedly, but this was definitely a first. 

He probably should be freaking out more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm taking this tbh, but I guess that's what you get with drabbles written during my commute to work.


End file.
